Crawling, Drinking and Promises
by Joyce3
Summary: Set after 2.19, Stalker. Another oneshot. As always, WS.


Author: Joyce

Title: Crawling, Drinking and Promises

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Note: This is another one-shot. It's the W/S continuation of 2.19, Stalker. What can I say? I love writing these short stories and they are a nice way to keep me busy while I plot a new chapter of 'The Consequences of Flirting.' I had fun writing this and I hope this story leaves you guys with a smile too. Let me know what you think!

Crawling, Drinking and Promises

He felt ridiculous when he got home but he couldn't help himself. He was going to his attic to see what was there. Crawling around between the boxes that were stacked up there Warrick felt like an enormous idiot but he needed to be sure. Nick never saw what was coming either, he never knew. He was relieved to see that there was only dust up there, no creepy stalker guy in sight but just enough dust to send him in a coughing fit. Walking back down he laughed at himself but still couldn't find some inner peace. The events of the day had affected him because he couldn't stand it when the people he loved got hurt. Tonight, he had almost lost his best friend to some crazy lunatic. Sighing he made his decision, he grabbed his coat and left his home. He had been driving for some time when he finally knew where he wanted to go. Walking into the bar where they sometimes hung out after shift he wondered if drinking was really such a good idea until he spotted her. Obviously she had come to the same conclusion long before he did.

"I'll have what's she's drinking," he told the bartender and Sara turned around, a big smile on her face that indicated that this wasn't her first drink.

"Warrick!" she exclaimed. "It's Warrick!" she repeated to no one in particular.

"That's me," the tall man replied somewhat uncomfortably, trying to remember a time when he has seen the same silly smile on her face and coming up with nothing.

"I like you," she told him confidently before she took a big gulp of her drink and ordered a new one.

"Thanks, I guess," he mumbled and he saw her beaming beside him, looking at him like he was her favorite pet.

"You're pretty, you know that?" she slurred and Warrick just blinked while she continued. "You got nice eyes and that body..."

She stopped, checking him out in a way that made him blush. "I looove your body," she said, putting much emphasis on the word love.

"You're drunk," Warrick commented and she nodded happily. "I'm also honest," she replied, winking at him and he took a big sip of his drink, feeling like he needed it.

"You know who's also pretty?" she asked him, the silly grin gone, replaced by a sad look and he shook his head.

"Nicky," she whispered in his ear, like she was telling him a big secret. "Nicky is pretty too and he almost died today."

"I know," Warrick told her soothingly, the same sad look in his eyes. She just nodded, silent for a while before she laughed again.

"I don't have an attic but I still poked on my ceiling with a broomstick when I got home," she told him while giggling in an adorable way. "I think I pissed off my neighbors."

"That's a safe bet," he agreed with a hint of a grin on his face before he ordered another drink.

"I crawled around on my attic too," he confessed and Sara leaned into him. "I'd like to see you crawl sometimes," she whispered. "I think you would look sexy."

He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that he liked her close proximity, even though she smelled like she had been bathing in whiskey.

"Right now, you would call a monkey sexy," he said while grinning and she shook her head, making a big show in doing so.

"I would not," she said while raising her voice. "I mean...look at that guy," she continued, yelling now while the object of their conversation looked up. "He's not sexy at all, he's ugly!"

The man glared at her and Sara just smiled before she turned back to Warrick.

"Ugly," she repeated. "But you're sexy, not ugly at all."

Finishing his drink he stood up, grabbing her arm in the progress.

"I think it's time we took a cab and got you home," he told her sternly and Sara batted her eyelashes at him.

"You coming home with me?" she asked in a sultry tone. "Score!" she continued and Warrick couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up inside of him.

"Yeah, big day for you," he said while laughing and he helped her put on her coat before he stopped a cab outside. Also helping her into the cab he took a seat next to her.

"I'm taking him home," Sara told the cab driver, while stroking Warrick's leg and he almost jumped up in shock, seeing the cab driver following their movements with great interest.

"Stop that," he ordered her sternly before he told the driver where they were going.

Twenty long minutes later Warrick paid the man who was still watching Sara with great interest.

"Goo luck, man," the driver told him and Warrick shrugged. "Thanks," he replied, glancing over at the woman in question, who was looking at a tree with big eyes. "I need that," he finished, gathering up his courage to take her inside.

"That's a pretty tree," Sara said, giggling again and he just nodded. "It is," he said calmly. "Now, where are your pretty keys?"

She searched in her purse and found them a couple of minutes later.

"Here they are!" she exclaimed, reminding Warrick of a kid in a candy store.

"Good girl," he mumbled, opening up the door while she stumbled inside. "Let's get you to bed," he said to himself and she turned around.

"Loving that idea," she slurred, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her. "Let's go to bed!"

"No, Sara," he told her with a sigh. "You are going to bed. Not we, _you_."

"But that's no fun," she whined and he gave her a short kiss on her forehead before he placed her on the bed, took of her shoes and covered her with a blanket, not bothering to take her clothes of.

"Trust me," he said to her, turning of the lights. "You'll thank me in the morning."

Walking out of her bedroom Warrick eyed the couch, seeing that is was rather small.

"Great," he mumbled to himself, trying to get comfortable and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Eight hours later Sara opened her eyes, immediately shutting them again when she noticed the sunlight in her room.

"Too bright," she told herself, wondering why her head felt like there were thousands of little soldiers marching inside of it. "Need some coffee," she decided and she got out of bed carefully.

Walking into her kitchen she stopped, dumbfounded. Before her stood Warrick, barefooted with no shirt to match and he was pouring coffee.

"Here you go," he said with a small smile on his face and she took the coffee, still not saying anything.

"So, how you're feeling?" he asked her brightly and Sara narrowed her eyes.

"Did we do anything?" she finally asked and he motioned to the couch where she saw his shirt and a folded blanket. "No," he answered simply.

"But you wanted it," he continued with a cocky grin and she spun around, grabbing her head in the progress.

"I did not!" she denied and Warrick stepped closer. "You thought I was sexy," he whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "Is there any way that we could forget what happened?"

Warrick pulled back, a sheepish grin on his face.

"What are you talking about? I have to forget that what happened?" he asked her and she smiled. "Thank you," she replied.

Half an hour later Warrick walked to the door, remembering that his car was still in front of the bar. He hoped he would not have the same cab driver this time.

"Be seeing you, Sidle," he told her before he leaned over and kissed her and when he pulled back she was looking at him with shock.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him and he winked at her.

"This is what you missed last night, Sara," he told her with a straight face. "But, if you ever feel the need to make up for lost opportunities, I'll be there. As long as you're completely sober of course." He gave her one last wink before he walked out of the door, stopping when she called his name.

"Is that a promise?" she asked with a smile on her face and he nodded.

"It's a damn good promise," was the last thing he told her and when Sara closed the door she was grinning from ear to ear.

"A sexy man promising me a night of passion," she said to herself. "Score!" she mumbled before she made a call to his voicemail. This was a promise he was going to keep...

* * *

The End 


End file.
